a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a toilet seat hinge assembly, and more particularly, to a toilet seat hinge assembly including a hinge, a fastener extending through at least a portion of the hinge and having an expandable head, and a cap formed integrally with the hinge, where the cap includes an engaging element configured to engage and expand the expandable head of the fastener in order to releasably connect the toilet seat hinge assembly to the toilet bowl.
b. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of hinge mechanisms for toilet seats exist in order to attempt to address consumer demands for toilet seat stability, easy removal and replacement for cleaning purposes, and a desirable aesthetic. However, many hinge mechanisms continue to require complicated steps for removal and replacement of a toilet seat, including unscrewing and screwing nuts in an area of limited space. In addition, many hinge mechanisms require a relatively high part count, thereby increasing the complexity and cost of the device. Furthermore, many hinge mechanisms are not aesthetically pleasing due to the inclusion of various “seams” where different parts or components of the hinge mechanism meet.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a toilet seat hinge assembly that allows for quick, tool-free removal of the toilet seat, while reducing part count and complexity and improving overall aesthetic design of the assembly.